


Never Bet against Friends

by HauntRavensong



Series: When I lose -.- [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Greyson is my OC, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Not John Winchester character, One-Sided Attraction, Serial Killer Lucifer (Supernatural), Serial Killer Michael (Supernatural), Somewhat Oblivious OC, Stalking, Yandere Elements, Young John Winchester Vessel version of Michael but still older than Lucifer, like Hannibal they kill who they don't like, no non-con sex tho I am a coward and dgaf, non-consensual undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Greyson always gets himself into trouble, and losing a bet doesn't help. He just wants the penalty to end, but it takes a turn for the worst when he runs into a couple of killers that know him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the plot that my friend sent me, BUT he didn't say that I had to write a sex scene. Loophole ftw! This is cringey af. Read at your own risk. I put the non-con tag just in case.
> 
> Even though this is out of my comfort zone, I'm not confident to write smut at all let alone anything non-con. I hope this is kind of in the spooky season. Please don't hate me for this, I lost my own bet in a vs mode match. How he found out I write fanfiction and my profile on here is beyond me.
> 
> Also, my friendo, if you're reading this, I still call BS on that match!!

Greyson nearly whined like a child when he was met with the old, torn metal fencing that used to line an abandoned prison from the late 50's. It was supposed to be have top notch max security for the most dangerous and violent criminals, but rumors of even more violent guards is what made the place more notorious.

After a few years, even the most deadly criminals begged to not be put into the place, earning the nick name of The Cage. No one knows what exactly happened, but when police were sent to investigate odd incident reports the place was covered in blood, no sign of the guards or the prisoners either.

Sometimes Greyson wishes that he'd stop letting his friends goad him on in stupid bets, but he always felt that he had to prove himself. Now that he lost a bet, his punishment is to spend the night here starting at 5 pm, and to take pictures of video showing that he was indeed going through with it. If not then he'll have to pay John, his childhood best friend, a hefty $200 bucks.

At least his friend isn't cruel with making him stay longer, but he was still terrified despite being an adult.

"Why?" Greyson asked like a prima donna vwhile slipping through the opening of the gate. He had to make sure the bag with the tripod camera wouldn't get caught on anything. "Why do I let this shit happen?"

The prison was missing pieces of brick, broken windows stuck out like a sore thumb, and it overall looked like a cliche haunted place. It was just so damn creepy. Can he just put up with dealing with the haunted woods attractions instead? At least he knows the people there.

When his phone chimed with his text notification, a "_manly_" scream bubbled out, making him put his hand over his heart as he checked the damn device. It was from his friend, John.

** _OverEdgeLordJohn_**: _U there yet? Send a pic b4 it gets too dark_!

Greyson chuckled at the fact that his friend is trying to be hip with the texting. He still spells some words out, but Greyson himself doesn't bother to shorten his texts unless it was an emergency and needed it to get out quickly.

He soon replied after attaching the front gate picture in his message.

**_GreySkull_**:_ Here it is, old man. Gonna keep my phone on vibrate tho, I nearly cut myself on the gate when you just text_ 😑

_**OverEdgeLordJohn**_: _I'm not OLD! How darest thou?! I'm only 29, but good idea bout vibrate with how u scream lol_ 😛

_**GreySkull**_: _Shuddup... I'll try to send a pic every 30 mins at least, then I'll set up the tripod before bed, if I sleep. Creeper_.

The tripod is supposed to record while he sleeps, just to be proof that he stayed the whole night in the old prison. Although he isn't sure that he would be able to sleep tonight given the stories of the place told by his grandfather.

Now standing at the doors to inside he realized that they're locked, and he wasn't going to try and break windows with metal wiring behind it. He isn't that stupid. The only way inside seemed to be through one of the already broken windows.

"Ow, son of a mother fucker..." He cut his finger on a piece as he cleared more of it so he and the bag could fit.

The halls were absolutely desolate as he just walked around for a moment. Too bad it did nothing for his nerves, but it did make him feel better that he packed a flashlight for when it gets darker.

As he explored, he noticed that there were very few offices for the guards but it fits what he was told. The Cage was supposed to be more roomy with more cells for prisoners while having outdoor barracks for the guards, and a few offices to do paperwork aside from the warden's office. He doesn't know who the warden was during it's operation days.

In a few of the old cells he had to shine his flashlight while just recording with the tripod and saw some graffiti on the walls. That told him that he wasn't the only idiot who went inside so that was a relief.

He sent pictures or snippets of videos to John just to show that he is being a dumbass and staying there. Even though he's 28 years old and the place empty, he's really scared.

* * *

For the last few hours, he explored and recorded what he saw with whispered commentary. Some of the cells had walls that were either graffitied, or were just covered with an odd red paint. He didn't want to think about what it could actually be.

A loud clang echoed in the halls, making Greyson freeze and quickly turned off his flashlight. It came from the far end, towards the D block of the cells. He kept himself from shivering when he heard whsitling coming from there accompanied by a dragging noise.

Someone else was here!

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" He whispered while tiptoeing back to the front of the gate.

He'll admit that he's an oblivious dumbass, but even he knows when it's time to GTFO. He sent John a quick text saying that he'll pay the money since he just couldn't stay in the prison, but he didn't say that he was hearing things.

He sparingly used his flashlight since he wasn't sure if the whistling person was the only one or where they were. It didn't matter if it was just another idiot staying or a squatter, he isn't sticking around to find out.

Because of the lack of flashlight use he couldn't really see where he was going. The moon shining outside didn't want to light up the halls apparently, and it only got creepier when there were more noises. He jumped at every little sound.

This is why he hates horror and the spookier side of Halloween.

Soon he found himself in a completely different room. "Dammit, this isn't the front...where am I?" This time he did turn on his flashlight and instantly regretted it. It was a locker room. The lockers were tall, likely for the guards, but hanging in front of him were a couple of bodies.

The blank, lifeless greyed eyes of a man and and woman stared back at him while hanging from crudely strung up chains and cuffs from the ceiling. They were naked from the waist up, both chests were completely open exposing the insides and allowing blood to flow freely onto the floor with deafening drops. 

Greyson had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. Aside from their gruesome deaths, he knew these people. Jackson and Tammy, brother and sister that moved to town just recently. They were regulars at the hardware store he works at with John, and were very pleasant toward them.

He didn't know that they were even missing!

Again he heard whistling but much closer now. Knowing that he didn't have much time, he turned off his flashlight and hid inside one of the lockers on the far side of the room, almost sitting on his bag now. He could hear heavy steps walk in the room and a lighter pair. Soon the room was lit up by lights.

How the fuck did this place have electricity?

Out of the locker grate he could see two people, men by the looks of it, standing by the siblings' remains. When the two began to speak, there was a newfound horror filling his entire body.

"I gotta say, these two were quite the bleeders." The laugh he heard from the man made him shake. "I'm more surprised of how long they lasted."

The other man just sighed in what seemed to be slight fondness. "Now, Lucifer, we talked about this. We're only supposed to take one so it wouldn't be so suspicious. Did you actually study them this time?"

"I did a little digging." This "Lucifer" said with a shrug. His tone had a very dangerous edge to it along with a profound anger. "They put on a front of being brother and sister, but they were actually a husband and wife duo that had a thing for assaulting children."

These men's voices were so familiar to Greyson, but he just couldn't pinpoint who. He knows that they were likely in town before since that's where Tammy and Jackson were.

Slight clincking noises made him look up. The two men were lowering the bodies and they're tall enough to make Greyson not surprised with the ease of them being hefted like trash. Their steps echoed in the room now heavy with the added weight of the bodies.

"We better get these ready for-." The other one began to say but the rest of it was lost as they left the room.

Just as an added measure Greyson stayed in the locker for a little longer, hand over his mouth. When he stepped out he squeaked very loudly at the vibration of his phone. Thank goodness his battery had a good chunk, but he's so fuckin' tired of it right now. His hands shook horribly as he held the device. Another text from John.

_**OverEdgeLordJohn**_: _HAH! I knew u couldn't do it, scaredy cat! That's 200 more in my pocket_ 🤑😎

Instead of replying, he ignored it and turned off his phone entirely. He knew that asking for a ride wouldn't end well with the killers here. It would likely be his and John's death. Plus he's have to conserve battery power until he got out.

With a renewed energy Greyson slowly got out of the locker room and began to look for his way out. He noticed that there was a slight blood trail on the floor so he just went in the opposite direction for now. It was more than likely that these guys were going to dispose of the bodies and maybe got out, but he just didn't want to chance bumping into them. Especially with his bag.

Unlike John, Greyson is unable to hold a facade when he's been this spooked.

After what felt like even more hours of careful navigating and listening closely, he found the very front entrance! The moon was finally to where it was shining through the broken, dull windows. It felt eerie in here so he went toward the broken window he came in from.

It was when he was halfway through the window that hands were suddenly gripping his hips and yanked him backwards, cutting his hands on the glass again.

Greyson let out a yelp but kicked back with all of his might in specific areas to make the man let go of him. He kick boxes in his off time so he's no slouch with self defense.

The kicks seemed to surprise his attacker but it also made him hold onto Greyson's hips tighter, almost in a death grip, and began to pull him harder. It wasn't long before the glass really began to cut into Greyson's fingers. The pain made him let go and sent his attacker to the floor with the force be pulled with.

Greyson tried to get up quickly, but the attacker was faster, pinning him to the ground by straddling his waist and using one hand to pin his wrists above his head. This man was fucking HUGE in terms of height and muscle. When the free hand found his throat, he began his struggles anew.

The struggles were in vain. This man has him at a disadvantage, and with the darkness creeping in the corners of his eyes, he knew he was either passing out or about to die. He was scared of both of those options really.

"Just sleep." The man's voice cooed to him. "It's okay."

Even though he still struggled his eyes obeyed the man and shut on their own accord. Then it wasn't long before his body followed suit.

* * *

Everything was hurting and burning like he was on fire. 

Greyson then fully woke up with a heaving gasp and saw that he was still in complete darkness. He didn't think he was blindfolded but it's too difficult to tell. Right now his body just felt that it was on fire.

He tried to control his breathing so he could think clearly and get his bearings, but an all too familiar voice from behind him made him remember the fear.

"Ah, you're finally awake. That's good." The steps were now getting closer. When they were right behind him, the voice spoke again right beside his ear. "Don't struggle right now, your body is still recovering from the cuts. I'll get you something to drink."

Greyson's body jolted when lips pressed themselves against his cheek and a hand gripping his butt. He tensed at the contact but kept still. He didn't really begin to feel his body fully until he heard a door close.

His arms were over his head and his legs were somewhat apart with something around his ankles. There was also some sort of gag or muzzle around his jaw and mouth. He also figured that he was blindfolded since he felt very thin straps above his ears, but it left enough space for him to blink without being too irritated. It was with a grim realization that he couldn't feel his clothes when a draft hit his bare skin.

Now he was even more scared than ever.

When the door opened again, he instinctively tried to cover himself but couldn't move his arms or legs. He never felt so exposed before. The voice gently tsk'd him. "Now there's no need for that, Grey. You're safe here."

Wait. Wait a damn moment.

With the nickname he froze. There was only one person in town that ever called him that. The man began to step closer and sat something down on a nearby table, and then continued to speak as he set his hands on the straps of the blindfold, gently stroking the shell of his ears. "If you're good then you can roam freely, but you have to still stay."

As the blindfold came off, Greyson's eyes squinted at the sudden light. It hurt but eventually his eyes adjusted, seeing someone he wasn't expecting at all.

Michael Shurley.

He was the first one out of the town to welcome Greyson and John when they moved, and the man sometimes came to the hardware store, but that's normal. Sometimes Greyson would get calls from him, asking to repair something. 

"Surprised to see me, huh?" Michael went back and got the cup. "Imagine my own surprise when I saw you inside the Cage, but...I guess I shouldn't be given what your phone told me. Honestly, you listen to John a little too much."

He took the muzzle off of Greyson who only gasped as if he didn't have any air in his lungs, but he was too scared to say anything. Greyson tried to turn away when Michael brought the cup to his lips, but the man's grip was too strong. The younger man almost choked on the water and burned his sore throat as it went down.

"There you go." 

Greyson coughed a couple of times before he found his voice. He was still shaking with fear, "Michael, where am I? Why didn't you kill me?"

Michael scoffed in disbelief before he replied. "Why would I want to kill you?" He sounded very much offended now. "I don't kill on a whim, Grey, and death doesn't deserve you."

A warm hand rested itself against Greyson's jawline and even though he wanted to get away, he really couldn't. Out of fear he didn't move, but he did ask. "Why....why am I naked?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't injured anywhere else." He looked sheepish, yet he didn't move to cover Greyson at all. "You know how Nick can be. He feels bad about the cuts."

"Nick?!" Greyson now shook off Michael's hand.

As if by magic, said man came in and stared at Greyson's exposed body with hungry blue eyes. It made Greyson want to hide again, but Michael chided his brother. "He's still scared, Nick."

"I know." He replied matter of factly. "Y'know what this means, right?"

When Michael nodded, Greyson couldn't help but think the worst was going to happen. All the blood drained from his face when Michael turned back around and asked. "I'm guessing that you saw "Jackson" and "Tammy" while exploring The Cage?"

When his eyes widened that seemed to tell Michael his answer. A smirk found its way on Michael's lips as he told the younger man. "I guess that just means that you can't leave."

"What?!" Greyson squawked, but it went ignored since both men left the room. "Guys, what do you mean?!" 

He began to yell, but the men continued to ignore it. When they made it to the living room of the cabin, Nick turned to his brother. "We're gonna have to do something about John. He knows where Grey was, and if the police even look inside the locker room..."

"I'll take care of it." Michael gave a nonchalant tone but still had his smirk. "John's been nothing but trouble for Greyson, but I'll admit that he gave us Greyson in a pretty ribbon with this stupid bet."

Now both of them were smirking at the convenience of having their stalking target now in their clutches. Greyson was now theirs and they aren't going to ever let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...after a longish break (evil ass cold!) and much discussion with my friend, he decided to make me add a second chapter to this particular story after another bet lost....with smut. Yay... BUT! I also wanna do something different while the same as everyone else.  
Comment requests!
> 
> If you enjoy cringe, welcome. This will be my first attempt so please be gentle with the judging. Also, I'm still sick so my thoughts aren't as put together. (If they were at all, really lol) 
> 
> This will be more of dub con since Greyson does have a crush on Michael and Nick (Lucifer), and are me and my buddy's favorite tag team.

The sun was barely peeking through the clouds today which reflected John's current mood. Ever since he got the text from Greyson about giving him the money he waited at their shared apartment. And waited. He fell asleep only to wake up and realize that Greyson hadn't been home yet.

That is extremely off character for Greyson. Even though the guy will sometimes act tough, he always walks straight home when he was walking, unless he had errands of course, but the point is that Greyson always goes to where he feels safest.

The fact that he still hasn't been home or shown up at the hardware store was even more troubling. John went to the police station, but they didn't take him seriously since Greyson is "An adult who likely took a walk." 

Bull. Shit.

If they aren't going to look then he'll find his best friend himself! He knows that Greyson was at the old Cage prison, but there were a couple of other places he wanted to check first.

The first place was Michael Shurley's house. Not only did Greyson know the man but he developed a small crush on him, but John was a little suspicious with how the man always called specifically Greyson for any advice or general help. He wrote it off as part of the high school play with how their crushes on each other sometimes made both stumble over words.

When he made it to Michael's house, he was relieved to see the man's car is there. John went and knocked on the door to which Michael did answer, but he was surprised to see John there. "Hey, John. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, at least I think so." John replied, clearly in distress. "Greyson hadn't been home all night and I can't get a hold of him on his phone. I was wonderin' if you might've saw him last night."

At the mention of not being home, Michael's eyes widened in worry. "That is rather odd, but I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. I'll help you look for him. Where was he last? We could retrace his steps."

Michael noticed the embarrassed and nervous look on John's face before he looked away. His words stumbled a little. "I...I might have made him go to...The Cage."

"The Cage?" The man blinked a few times. "You made him go to the old prison?"

"Yeah...we kinda made a bet and he lost so...I made him go to the prison for his penalty or pay the 200 bucks it racked up to, but the last text I got from him was sayin' that he would just pay it." By now John was feeling like that he was the worst friend ever to Greyson. "I just wanted to spook Greyson, not get him into trouble."

A hand on his shoulder made John look back to Michael. "I'm sure he doesn't blame you, John. We'll find him. Let me get my coat and ride with you, my car is being a jackass today."

John nodded, thankful that someone believes him about Greyson's disappearance. He does hope that his friend isn't hurt, or worse....dead. He doesn't think he could actually ever get over that grief if he is dead, they had been friends since they were toddlers.

Michael and John got in the car and began to make the drive to the old prison. Michael began to text someone and when John asked about it, he lightly shrugged, "Just telling my brother that I'll be looking for Greyson and might not be home tonight."

"Fair enough." John stopped at the red light. "Maybe Nick might see him before we do, but either way, he'll be happy if either you or Nick finds him more than me."

They went as the light changed, but what he said got Michael's interest. "Wouldn't he be happiest to see you?"

"As a friend, yeah." John chuckled as he thought about the small arguments about Greyson's crushes. "You didn't hear this from me, but the dude has a huge crush on you and Nick. He's just naturally shy, especially with accepting crushes on men."

That honestly shocked Michael, but it also provided opportunity for when he gets back to the cabin. He and Nick will have to work on gaining his trust. "Is there a reason he clams up on the subject?"

With that question, John sighed sadly. "The guy's parents were very traditional and the zealot kind of Christians, so if they caught wind of him even lookin' at a guy wrong, it was either beatings with a belt or not being allowed to eat for the day. They practically ingrained it in his brain that it's wrong, but he has gotten better about accepting those feelings since he ran away when he turned 15. That's when he began to live with me and his parents never knew."

That story made Michael shake his head in disbelief. This explains the young man's passive nature until his own life is threatened. He and Nick will have their work cut out for them.

* * *

Nick, or Lucifer, depending on his mood, gently thumbed over the bandages on Greyson's hands while staying above the young man, using his elbows to keep his weight off of him. He knew last night was going to be one of the coldest nights, and it's just cruel to leave him suspended in the air, but it took some convincing on his part for Greyson to even relax enough undo the shackles so he could be moved to the bed.

Well worth it though.

He didn't touch Greyson any more than needed to put him at ease. This was going to take a little time for the young man to adjust, but Nick figured that getting his belongings would further cement the comfort.

Nick really didn't expect Greyson to be such a heavy sleeper, but...last night was kind of rough. The young man refused to look at Nick or even eat. He wrote it off as fear, and it had a very tight grip. Tight enough that it almost caused panic attacks. Almost. Nick was lucky enough that running a hand in his hair and gentle whispers got him to calm down.

To Nick it seemed as if Greyson was expecting physical blows for a while, and after realizing that Nick didn't mean any harm he allowed Nick to help him move. The warmth from the blanket and comfy bed made him sleepy fast, but Greyson needed assurance that Nick wouldn't do anything to him while he slept, but it's not like he could actually demand it since his body is weakened. Nick promised him all the same though, so he had no choice but to believe his word.

Nick kept his promise and didn't violate him, but that didn't stop him from getting on top of Greyson. He made sure the blankets and comforter were separating them though and he settled above. 

A moment later his phone vibrated in his pocket so he took it out and saw Michael's name.

_**M**_.: John came by and is looking. While I help him I need you to go to his and get clothes. We'll get the rest later.

_**L**_-😈: Okay, but do I need to get someone to watch? Or lock?

_**M**_.: Lock for now.

_**L-**_😈: Okay then. See ya when you get back.

He put up his phone and looked at Greyson's face. The sun was barely peeking in because of the clouds but he could still see. Seeing Greyson in peaceful sleep with his mouth barely open made Nick think about how his lips would look around his cock. The thought made him lick his lips and his cock twitch in interest.

He'll have to take care of that later.

After he quietly put Greyson's wrists back in the shackles at the headboard of the bed, he used his thumb to grip his chin and opened the young man's mouth a little more as he leaned in and gently lapped his tongue with his own a couple of times. He had to hold back a groan with the young man's taste, but couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips into Greyson's.

He swears that Greyson responded and lifted his own hips with a small moan of his own, which had Nick smile something wicked. He licked Greyson's lips as he began to get up from the bed. "You sure are somethin' else, Grey."

* * *

The smell of something very delicious is what got Greyson to stir. At first the memories were hazy while sitting up, but seeing himself stark naked made the memories flood back with a vengeance. He had to use every ounce of his free will to keep from screaming and shaking, but the shaking still happened for a moment.

Seeing that his ankles and wrists were no longer shackled, every bone in his body was telling him to try and get out, but he still felt so weak. Looking around the room with what little light he had from the sun, he saw a change of his clothes on the bed. His brows furrowed in confusion.

Only John has the key to their apartment since Greyson has a bad habit of losing them so...did he send the clothes? Is he going to be saved from Michael and Nick? Yeah, they hadn't done anything to him, but that can easily change in a snap. He learned this early on with his own parents.

For now he doesn't even know where he is so for now he can't just run. He'll have to bide his time with it and just pray they don't decide to kill him.

He put the clothes on thankful for finally being covered up and stood up. Suddenly the urge to use the restroom hit hard, but the room he was in had one. Despite the bedroom itself being smaller than the one in his apartment, the bathroom was huge and had both a separate shower and bathtub.

Once done with his business and washing his hands, he opened the door and saw Michael sitting on the bed intently watching him. Greyson jumped back, startled, to which made the man somewhat frown. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Grey. Nick told me you'd been asleep this entire time. Did you sleep well?"

"How..." Greyson gulped as his voice was trying to leave him. He still stayed a distance away from the man. "How long was I asleep?"

Michael hummed as he got up from the bed and went to the door. "Since last night. It's now only 5 pm, but I'm guessing you're hungry now with how your stomach growled. Nick made an early dinner if you wanna eat."

Much to his dismay, his stomach growled as if to emphasize Michael's point about the dinner. Evil thing.

The young man nodded and followed Michael to the kitchen. While walking, Greyson observed that the walls were thick logs so that told him that he is in a cabin. And cabins tended to be far from the nearest town. Damn, so much for a quick escape. He honestly didn't know that the Shurley's even owned a cabin, but this must be the place that they came to when they went on their fishing trips.

The cabin is beautifully decorated like a ski resort with pictures with various landscapes and animals, but no hunting trophies like deer heads or anything.

"Oh finally awake, huh?" Nick's voice was teasing as they came into the kitchen. A big smile was on his face when Greyson looked at him. "I made some pasta. Figured that we"d start with something lightish in case your stomach doesn't agree with it right now, okay? Take a seat."

Both he and Michael sat, but Greyson was having a war between his mind and body. He wanted to refuse, demand answers, and maybe even punch them, but...he just couldn't. He knew that acting brashly wouldn't get him anywhere, and even though Greyson has decent muscle mass, Michael and Nick beat him on that and fighting experience. 

Plus knowing that they killed people scared him too.

Nick placed a plate with some pasta in front of him and got himself and Michael their own plates. The brothers chatted away while Greyson just remained silent. He wasn't really listening to them, but he was curious of something. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation though.

"Are you okay, Grey?" Michael asked him. There was such sincerity in the question that he almost began to tear up, but he put that feeling aside.

He gulped again while not meeting Michael's eyes so he didn't see the glances the brothers shared. 

"I..." Greyson prayed they wouldn't hurt him for asking this. He then shut his eyes tightly expecting some sort of physical blow. "How is John?"

A heavy silence hung for a long moment before Greyson gathered the courage to open his eyes. The brothers had gotten much closer to him which caused him to startle again. His breathing began to get a little erratic from his panic but Nick walked behind him and began to whisper in his hair while massaging his shoulders.

"Easy. Just breathe, Grey." Nick practically crooned. "Breathe."

Michael then chimed in once he was calmer. "John is fine, I saw him when I went back to town." They both knew the unspoken question that Greyson was thinking though. "John thinks you're exploring a part of The Cage you discovered." His tone made it clear that this discussion was over and not up for debate.

Greyson flinched at the tone, but Nick held him and rubbed his shoulders. "How about we watch a movie when you're done, hmm? Does that sound good?"

He looked up to see Nick staring down at him with a gentle smile but his eyes...the predatory look in them scared Greyson to his core, but it also sent a shiver down his spine. He couldn't help but nod.

Michael led him to the living room when he had finished his pasta and turned on Netflix. That alone told him that they had WiFi all the way out here. Somehow. Michael sat on the couch next to Greyson, and Nick came in and sat on his other side. This made him effectively trapped between them.

It still scared him.

Michael let him choose the movie, but again, Greyson wasn't really paying attention. He was somewhat distracted by how close the two men were, and even more so when a hand found its way to his knee, a thumb rubbing circles through his jeans. It was Michael's hand.

Soon, Nick began to get closer to Greyson and took his hand. "Grey, do you have any idea what you do to us?"

He smirked when Greyson shivered and shook his head nervously. Then he placed Greyson's hand on his growing bulge and groaned when he tried jerking his hand back. Nick had a too strong grip on his hand and kept it there while using his other hand to massage Greyson's thigh.

"Ever since you came to town, we wanted you." Michael whispered in his ear, causing him to nearly squeal and ducking his head. The man smiled and took off his shirt and took Greyson's free hand to his own bulge. "I want you to feel it, Grey. Stroke it."

Greyson froze because both of them felt huge without even seeing them, but he also was fighting the sudden arousal he was feeling. Sure he liked them, but this isn't how he wanted to be with them. Seeing them carry out the bodies of two people, no matter what they did, covered in blood terrified him. 

Knowing what they might do if he doesn't obey, he cupped Michael and began to massage and stroke him through his pants, earning a moaned out approval from the man.

Nick took off his own shirt and moved so he was facing Greyson but moved his head to lock eyes. Once Greyson was looking at him, Nick put his mouth over his and licked at his lips. Greyson's breath hitched before he slowly parted his lips and felt the tongue all too eargerly move around in his mouth. He tried to pull back when the intruding tongue tried to get his off the bottom of his mouth, but a hand kept him from moving.

Then Michael used his free hand to get Nick to back off a moment, getting a glare from his brother but he grudgingly let Greyson's mouth be free of him. For now. Nick then got the hint and helped Michael get Greyson's shirt off and his jeans undone. He was now somewhat tenting so they were happy about that. Both of them undid their pants and let their cocks out from the confines. 

The sight made Greyson's mouth go dry. They were fucking huge and he felt himself get harder from it, but he is trying so much to not be wanting this. He really didn't, but his body is betraying him. His heart feels as if it's going a million times more than usual from the sudden arousal.

They smirked at his widened eyes and moved back on the couch while adjusting Greyson to face Nick while Michael was behind him. Nick got close to him and kissed Greyson's neck, gently biting here and there while his brother did the same to the young man's back. He whispered, "Never been treated like this with sex have you, sweet thing?"

He gripped Nick's shoulders tight and shivered at the nickname but shook his head while fumbling for words. "I...I didn't...I never..."

"Our poor sweetheart." Michael cooed after nibbling the shell of his other ear. Then he began to grind himself between Greyson's cheeks, which got him a surprised gasp and a slight push back from him. "Mmmm, you feel good. I wonder how tight your ass is, and your throat."

Nick chuckled when Greyson's face became very red. He put a hand on the back of his head and led him to his nipple. "I want you to lick and suck, Grey." When Greyson didn't do it right away, he tightened his grip in his hair until a pained hiss left his lips. "It's not a request."

He took Nick's nipple in his mouth and did what he was told. His general sexual encounters weren't many, and mostly with women who didn't like this being done to them so he wasn't exactly experienced. Those were one and done one night stands, but a couple of girls did this to him. Maybe he can just mimic what they did on him to Nick so the man wouldn't hurt him.

After a flick of his tongue, he began to gently nip Nick. A startled moan left him and he looked to his brother who hadn't stopped grinding against Greyson. "You're gonna love him when he sucks your nipples, Mikey."

The hands on his hips got a little tighter and he stopped grinding. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Alot, but I don't listen." He chuckled before making Greyson suck his other nipple. "Since we're a little far gone, go get the lube."

He could hear Michael grumble, but his backside is now chilly with him gone. Nick smirked and adjusted him until his hips were right against his own. Greyson felt the huge cock throb against his, which made it awaken with even more interest. He felt Nick work his pants and briefs down to his knees and then a hand wrapped around his shaft.

"Not bad." Nick said as he then grapsed his own cock with the same hand he had Greyson's. "But I think we could do better, yeah?" 

When he felt the hand then move up and down his shaft, he couldn't stop the throaty moan and the tightening grip on the man's shoulders. Nick moaned with him while rolling his hips into his hand. Greyson involuntarily rolled his hips in response to it with a shaky moan. "That's it...just enjoy it, Grey, because we will be fucking you every day, even if you don't want it."

Another deep moan could be heard and the warmth on his backside returned. "I found it. Nick, why not give him a taste while I stretch him?"

Greyson was confused when Nick got him off of his nipple and got him on his hands and knees, but when the cock was suddenly in his face, he understood. Again he didn't respond right away but mostly because of Nick's sheer girth. He was scared it was going to choke him. This time instead of tightening his grip, Nick reassured him that he'd be fine. It seemed the man had a talent for telling if Greyson was willing or just being defiant.

Greyson opened his mouth and allowed Nick to slide in, occasionally stopping to allow him to adjust or to breathe. Michael was gently massaging his cheeks and kissing his shoulders again.

Once Nick settled for a moment, he gave an experimental thrust into the mouth and smirked when the tongue licked his shaft. Nick began a steady pace, moaning loudly when Greyson had to swallow or moved his tongue.

Michael then coated his fingers with the lube and waited for them to warm the liquid before his finger prodded at his hole. On instinct Greyson tightened it only to be smacked harshly on his ass, making him whine around Nick's cock. "Relax and it won't hurt."

"Geez Mikey, you do, mmmm ooh fuck, realize that he's never been with a guy before, and isn't into pain like that. Remember your first time?" He looked down and saw tears form in Greyson's eyes, so he used his thumbs to wipe them away and slowed his pace.

Michael sent him a bitch face, but he's right, and mentally kicked himself when he remembered what John mentioned about the young man's parents. He rubbed his hand over the spot he smacked. "I'm sorry, Grey, but I do need you to relax so it won't be painful for you." Greyson gave the slightest of nods and relaxed as much as he could.

It still hurt when his finger got past the ring of muscle so he held onto Nick's waist as Michael slowly worked him open. Soon he felt something warm on his hole working with Michael's finger. It felt very weird, but with how it moved he realized that it was the man's tongue in his ass.

Nick distracted him by pushing himself into Greyson's throat, making him gag slightly but he moved back enough to let him breathe, only his tip in his mouth. It was then that Greyson could taste the precome from him. Greyson licked the slit where it was coming from and felt even more of it flood his taste buds. Nick was watching very closely and smiled feeling the tongue lap up his taste.

Behind him, Michael had began using four fingers to spread Greyson open and decided to reach further in. When his finger hit a bundle of nerves, the young man all but shouted and lurched forward on Nick's cock.

"Guess you found it." Nick chuckled to his brother before resuming to thrust into the wet mouth. 

Michael used the bundle as a distraction so it would be easier to spread him open. Once he seemed to be at that point, Nick pulled him off of his cock with a pop and helped Michael get him on his back and fully taking off the pants and underwear.

Greyson was in such a daze from the pleasure that he didn't fully register that he was on his back until he looked down and saw a hand wrap around his shaft again. "Someone's having a good time." Nick gave him a few strokes and was given a startled moan.

Michael then adjusted himself in between Greyson's thighs, lining himself up to his hole and pushed in. Both of them groaned at the feeling. He continued to push in slowly as to not hurt Greyson, stopping a few times but bottoming out with a sigh a moment later.

"Oh fuck..feels so good, Nick." Michael moaned while sitting up on his knees and lifting Greyson's hips. "So hot and tight...ah damn, I can't wait to fuck his mouth too." He then pulled back a little and thrusted when Greyson began to squirm and growl. The thrust got him to grip the couch cushions in a death grip with a very loud moan. 

"His mouth is just as good, Mikey. You're gonna love it."

Michael's pace picked up and soon his hands were gripping him tight enough to leave bruises. Then when his cock hit that spot, Greyson's hole clenched around Michael's shaft to where it was driving him mad.

Nick made Greyson open his mouth again and began his own pace. All of the moaning from when his prostate was hit caused a very pleasant vibration on his shaft to where his cock would twitch and leak more precome. 

The young man's own cock wasn't ignored for long when Michael began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. All three of them were lost in the pleasure, but shame and guilt nestled itself in the back of Greyson's mind, for now lost in the ectasy being provided by the other men.

He then felt his orgasm coming, and Michael began to thrust erratically while his cock kept twitching. When it became to much, he moaned loudly around Nick and felt ribbons of his own cum land on his chest and stomach. The muscles clenching around Michael made him reach his own end, feeling a warmth fill him up but it didn't stop Michael from moving. He did slow down though.

Nick pulled himself out enough that only his tip was in his mouth and stroked himself until his cum was filling up Greyson's mouth. He swallowed and licked what he could off of the man's cock before fully pulling out and sit on the couch next to Greyson's head.

"That," Nick panted, "was intense. Mikey, I'm sure he'd like it if you let his hips down. You have him almost bent in half in the wrong way."

Feeling Michael pull out made him grunt and wince but his hips were gently put down on the couch. All three of them rested a bit on it, but Greyson's entire being felt like jelly. The shame he felt for enjoying this now came to the front of his mind and made him try to get up, but a hand stopped him.

"Easy there." It was Michael. "Easy. I think it's time for a shower. Nick, how about you help him there, I'll clean up our mess."

Nick shrugged and proceeded to pick up Greyson bridal style. Once they were out of the room, Michael did pick up the clothes and shoes but he'll need a towel for the cum. Before he does that though, he got out a laptop and sent a video to a TV in a different building with a different room. With a different prisoner.

John was badly beated and chained to the wall that had a TV in front of him. Soon it came on with a message across the screen.

_ **"THANKS FOR GIVING US WHAT WE WANTED! :)"** _

He was confused until a video came on screen. It was Greyson with the Shurley boys, and he instantly began thrashing despite being chained when he saw them take advantage of his best friend.

Tears filled and poured out of his eyes because he knew that this was his fault. Sending his best friend to The Cage is his biggest regret.


End file.
